Luz celestial
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Armin tenía su luz celestial, una que no estaría a su lado, y sin embargo, era feliz con solo verla. [AruKuri drabble]


**Oh siii, les presento al Arukuri. ¡Soy la pionera en esa pareja! ya sabes lo que dicen, "Si alguien ya lo intentó, yo también puedo. Si nadie lo intentó, entonces debo ser la primera en hacerlo". Debo ser muy valiente para publicar de esta pareja! Pero es mi OTP.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Luz celestial**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

 **..**

 _«Amantes por ahí yo muchas veces vi_

 _de noche alegres caminar._

 _Extraño brillo los rodeaba_

 _y parecía luz celestial»_

 _..._

Las luces más bellas solo se ven de lejos, mientras que alumbran gentiles desde lo alto, mostrando aquello que las hacía tan brillantes.

A pesar de ello, siempre van a recordarle a los mortales, que la unión con ellos es algo imposible. Ellas nunca bajarían de su pedestal, ni ellos, los seres humanos, podrían lograr alcanzarlas para sentirlas en la palma de su mano.

En el firmamento hay muchas estrellas, pero unas resaltan más que otras. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, el hombre ha mantenido la constante interrogante sobre cómo sería estar al lado de una de esas asombrosas esferas, solo para que al final , la ciencia acabé con todas las ilusiones.

Por eso, hay que conformarse con observarlas en la distancia, maravillados por su dócil y egoísta presencia.

Porque se deja ver ante todos como una diosa, pero también confirma– _otra vez_ –que jamás se reuniría en la tierra ni nosotros con ella.

Uno de los deseos infantiles de Armin, había sido tener una estrella, a la más hermosa de todas. La de luz esplendorosa que iluminaba toda Shinganshina sin ser siquiera una luna, y que daba directo hacia la ventana del niño.

Armin podía pasar horas observandola, como Romeo observa a Julieta, anhelando poder tocarla; subir o que ella bajara. Eren se dormía con tan solo tres minutos de contemplación, mientras que Mikasa soportaba unos diez minutos mas, y con una sonrisa pacífica escondida en su bufanda, dormitaba al lado de su hermano.

El pequeño rubio seguía deseando aquella estrella y su resplandor. Un buen día, Carla le dijo que en el ciudad, también existían estrellas.

 _»—._.. _Pero pasan desapercibidas a los ojos de los hombres_.—finalizó la madre de sus mejores amigos, con una maternal sonrisa.

El niño no había entendido, hasta que su abuelo concluyó su duda; de que las mujeres también son estrellas, y que a su debido tiempo, él lo comprendería.

Como buen chico listo, supuso por la sonrisa del anciano, que todo desembocaba en la belleza misma de la mujer. Él no era un arisco en esos temas– _Eren_ –, pero prefería no tocarlos por su falta de seguridad, agregando que apenas era un crío que tenía favoritismo por las historias de aventuras contra las que estaban llenas de romanticismo.

Pero sí, tuvo en cuenta las palabras del señor Arlert. " _Cuando la veas, sabrás que es la luz más hermosa que cualquier otra estrella que verás en los cielos"._

¡Que sabio era Arthur Arlert!; Porque, a sus quince años, Armin supo exactamente lo que significaba.

Había visto la luz en esa jovencita rubia, de ojos celestes, menuda, de labios rosados y facciones delicadas como si fueran dibujadas por ángeles.

 _Christa_ , se llamaba. Quedó embelesado por todo lo que su persona consistía, su voz tan dulce, su sonrisa tan encantadora.

Era como ver a la misma virgen, una diosa, o lo que sea.

Bueno, todos le llamaban « _La diosa_ »; él, por una cuestión de educación y falta de confianza, solo le llamaba _Christa_. Pero en el fondo, era su _luz_.

La luz que tanto soñaba obtener, tocar, sentirla a su lado.

Y como todos los astros, se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia...y cada vez se iba alejando más y más.

A Armin no lo costó admitir que le gustaba, no obstante, pasar por la gran muralla _Ymir_ le hizo aprender a disimular de tal forma, que su enamoramiento pasara desapercibido. Se enfrascó en los entrenamientos, en sus estudios académicos– _Matemáticas, historia, ciencias, literatura–,_ para no quedar como un ignorante, en sus amigos, en titanes.

Sin embargo, su corazón se seguía acelerando con regocijo al verle en la distancia. Con eso sería muy tonto engañarse.

Dolía. Sí, dolía.

Ella no le iba a corresponder, pero ese había sido su infantil e ingenuo anhelo.

Se resignó a que solo sería la luz. ¿El lado positivo?, Es que al menos la vería más seguido que a una estrella brillante por la noche.

Pronto, su luz, cambió de forma radical, hasta parecer un cascarón vacío, sin vida en sus ojos angelicales, y con la misma expresión que la de un muerto. Pero Armin estaba peor, porque ni aún con la transformación de _Historia Reiss_ , dejó de ver esa luz rodeando su figura, como la primera vez que la vio.

A lo mejor, las luces jamás cambian, siempre van a brillar de una u otra forma, atrapando a quien la viera y dejandoles un hechizo en el corazón.

El inglés era una víctima de ello, y aún seguía con el mismo sentimiento. Seguía como el muchacho enamorado.

Podría ser la soberana de las murallas, que su corazón tenga dueño, que sus intereses fueran otros..¡Que interesa eso!, Si sigue destellando luz. Luz celestial.

Las luces no se tocan, no puedes sentirlas cerca, no estarían jamás a tu lado.

A Armin no le importa seguir queriéndola, porque ella era simplemente su luz celestial.

 _»Hoy las campanas al sonar_

 _la oscura torre harán brillar_

 _y debe ser luz celestial.«_

* * *

 ** _Escuché_ por ahí, que Armin sentía algo por Historia, y la verdad, no me sorprendería si fuese así, es decir, pareciera que le gusta y me inspire en ese blog que dio esa hipótesis. ¿What?, Así como dan argumento para el AruAni, yo lo digo para el Arukuri. Aunque esto es más, Armin Centric!, Porque solo se ve ese triste amor no correspondido por el que todoooos pasamos, así que solo puse lo que nuestro inglés siente, sin ser recíproco. A esas alturas dudo que Armin Quedé con Historia, y sin embargo, yo también tengo por ahí mi "Luz celestial", jajaja.**

 **¿Ya saben de que película es la canción? Síii, amé la temática, porque el protagonista se enamora de la chica y bueno.. él no acaba con ella pero se vuelven mejores amigos. Hehehe... pero la canción es hermosaaaaa!**

 **Me despido! No me odien!**

 **Atte Takeshi Maki**


End file.
